The Fairy Warrior
by OtakuLover77
Summary: AU: The Tenrou Team have finally returned, and they've brought back a mysterious cloaked mage, whose power is rumoured to be immense. However, when things go not quite as planned in a battle, two mages of light and dark see each other for the first time in over 100 years, but things don't go as planned.. Pairings: Mainly Zervis, Implied Nalu, Gruvia & Gale
1. Prolouge

**A/N: I don't own Fairy Tail, wish I did though :D**

 **Normal POV**

"LET THE ANNUAL GRAND MAGIC GAMES BEGIN!" the announcer yelled over the screaming and excited audience. The preliminary trials for the games took place a few days before, and only a select few guilds made it though. Those guilds being: Fairy Tail Team B; Sabertooth; Mermaid Heel; Lamia Scale; Quanto Cerberus; Raven Tail and Fairy Tail Team A. This year however, was destined to be interesting as the Tenrou Team had finally returned after 7 long years, bringing along a hooded guest, rumoured to be in the running for Fairy Tail's strongest mage. The people of Fiore had yet to see this mage, nicknamed ' _The Fairy Warrior'_ , fight, and were buzzing to see their incredible power described by magazines such as 'Sorcerer Weekly.'

"First fight of the Grand Magic Games.." the crowd silenced in anticipation, "Jura vs. The Fairy Warrior!" everyone went wild as the two mages entered the arena. Jura, being one of the ten wizard saints, was extremely confident he could take down The Fairy Warrior, seeing as they were small, and not too intimidating. Mato, the grand magic games mascot, came down from his position and explained the basic rules,

"You have thirty minutes!" He said to the two mages, holding up three fingers, "If neither of you have won after that 30 minutes is up, it's a draw, and both teams get 5 points! A win is 10 points!" He jumped back up to his higher ground, to ensure he wouldn't be hit by the spells casted in the fight. "Let the battle.. commence!" Jura immediately went in with one of his strongest spells, causing rocks to spike out of the ground all over, a move that usually made his enemies dance; however, The Fairy Warrior didn't move a muscle, standing perfectly still, and not being hit by a single rock. Jura, who was stunned by this move, withdrew his spell, and The Fairy Warrior sprung into action, leaping across the sharp rocks in their bare feet. Before Jura could react, a beam of light shone down onto him, causing immense pain and making him scream in agony. He clutched his arm and looked up at his opponent, who was now only a few meters away,

"Who are you? You jumped across my rocks with your bare feet, and now you use a spell that even I've never seen?" he stated in disbelief, how could they even land a hit on him? The Fairy Warrior tilted their head and simply answered,

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." With that comment, they leaped into the air once again, and charged up another spell, a dark one. _This person can use both light and dark magic?!_ Jura thought to himself before he was pounded into the ground, securing a victory for Fairy Tail Team A. The hooded mage turned away, and whispered, "You weren't a bad opponent Jura, but I need to stay in this tournament, so I can battle _him_." They glanced towards Raven Tail's member Obra, then exited the arena, accompanied by cheers and applause.

 **A/N: What do you guys think? I'll be updating every Wednesday**


	2. Chapter 1 - The Wager

**Fairy Warrior's POV**

"Minerva VS. Flare, huh?" I mumbled to myself, underneath the yelling and screaming of the crowd, who were going nuts over the fight in the arena below. People were even betting on who would win, which seemed absolutely absurd to me. I mean, it was obviously going to be a draw, due to their almost mirrored strength, and ability to dodge and block would mean both would stick it out until the end. Erza, a fellow member of my team and guild, noticed I was in my own world, and decided to step in and try and make me more interested. "Hey, who do you think is going to win, FW?" (FW is my nickname throughout the guild..) I turned my attention towards her and explained my theory, which she agreed sounded extremely plausible. To be honest though, my attention was more fixed on Raven Tail than the fight, or rather, one member in particular, Obra. I felt an unnerving magical presence from him, much similar to _his_ ; and I'd already made sure that on the third day, I'd be able to test that theory for myself..

 **FLASHBACK – Normal POV**

 _Arcadios stepped into the King's throne room, and bowed his head to the royal, white haired figure sitting before him; the first day of the games had just come to a close, and Arcadios had come to report the progress, and scores of all the teams. "Your Majesty, do you have any special requests for the matches on the third day?" he asked, the king looked up at his chief guard and answered simply,_

" _I'd like to see that Fairy Warrior against Obra from Raven Tail." Arcadios accepted the challenge, and exited throne room to go talk to the organisers and arrange the match up. King Fiore motioned with his hand, and out from behind his throne came the Fairy Warrior,_

" _Thank you for that Your Majesty, I'll be sure to report my findings to you.." they said before slipping out of the back of the throne_ room _and heading back to their hotel.._

 **PRESENT – Fairy Warrior's POV**

"TIMES UP!" The announcer yelled into his microphone, cueing Mato to jump down and stop the two mages continuing, "Both teams get 5 points!" The Fairy Warrior smiled to themselves and walked out of the viewing area, as the games had finished for the day, and they wanted to get some rest for the upcoming fight the next day.

 _The Next Day..._

The team and I woke up as usual, all of them buzzing and wondering who would fight that day, but I already knew because I'd tampered with the roster. We arrived at the coliseum and picked Natsu for that day's event, which ended up being a terrible idea, as I warned, because it had to do with moving vehicles.. Natsu's worst enemy. After his terrible show of stomach weakness, we got to the actual one on one battles, which I was looking forward to.. obviously.

"The first battle of the day is Toby Horhorta vs. Korohebi!" I sighed, what a terrible match! Toby was obviously at a significant disadvantage, but who am I to question it I guess. As I predicted, Korohebi won by a landslide, adding salt to the wound by destroying Toby's favourite sock. Pathetic. I perked up however as soon as the announcer called out the next battle, "Next match, The Fairy Warrior VS. Obra!" I bolted down to the battlefield and stared at my opponent, or rather, the creature on his shoulder.

"Everyone else had been making wages," he said through his metal mask, "How about we make one Fairy Warrior?" I smirked,

"What did you have in mind Obra?"

"If I win, you remove your hood and reveal who you are to everyone.."

"Alright then," I heard the gasps of the audience, "And if I win you tell me everything about your magic, and if we draw we both forfeit." Obra nodded, seemed I had myself a wager. Mato, who was obviously excited over this wager, signalled for the battle to begin, and we charged at each other, not only to get points for our teams, but to try and keep our biggest secrets safe.

 _ **A/N: Sorry it's so short, I haven't had much time to write, but the next chapter will be longer to make up for it :)**_


	3. Chapter 2 - Revealed

**Normal POV**

The metal masked mage got the first hit in, punching the hooded mage backwards and throwing them off balance. The Fairy Warrior shook it off and lunged of towards Obra, "Gather, o river of light that's guided by fairies, shine, in order to perish the fangs of evil.." they muttered quietly, charging up a spell with incredible magic power, "Fairy Glitter!" A circle glitter fell onto the arena, sending Obra flying into the wall of the arena, the sheer force cracking the stone that constructed it. Obviously pleased with their performance of strength, The Fairy Warrior grinned and leapt into the air, charging up another spell, a black one. The incredible magic power building up in the small fists of the wizard was unfathomable to most guilds attending that day. However, Obra's magical abilities had yet to reach their full potential; he stood up and cast a black magic spell, similar to the one the hooded wizard was casting, which sent them flying upwards, but not throwing them off in the slightest. Just as the fight was reaching it's climax, Mato jumped down and announced,

"Times up pumpkins! 5 points to each team!" The Fairy Warrior swore, the wager would have to go ahead as planned. They turned to Obra,

"The wager will go as planned, so tell me, what kind of magic do you use?"

"I use a type of Black Magic.. and you, take down that hood of yours." The Fairy Warrior sighed, they knew they were going to have to honour the wager they made. The crowd went silent as The Fairy Warrior grabbed the edges of their hood, pulling it back just a fraction. Obra tapped his foot impatiently, glaring daggers as The Fairy Warrior slowly pulled down their hood, revealing long blonde locks, large green eyes and pale skin.

"It's impossible!" the announcer yelled into the microphone, "It's.. It's.. FAIRY TAIL'S FIRST MASTER MAVIS VERMILLION!" Fairy Tail plunged into an uproar, whilst other guilds debated the legitimacy of her participation, however, since she was no longer the master, she was allowed to participate. Mavis looked straight at the creature on Obra's shoulder and said,

"I know you're watching.. meet me where it all began." Then turned and left the arena.

Meanwhile, in a forest not far from Crocus, a black haired mage smiled at the image before him,

"It seems you've returned... my dear Mavis.."


End file.
